kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Jūmonji
is a major character of Kyōkai no Rinne, serving as a rival to protagonist Rinne Rokudō for Sakura Mamiya’s affection and for their differing philosophies on how to deal with spirits. Like Sakura, he has the ability to see spirits, but unlike Rinne, often brutally attacks them with "sacred ashes" to forcibly send them away instead of trying to put them to rest, which can sometimes turn them into evil spirits. He comes from a wealthy family of exorcists, and it is hinted that he is Christian. Appearance He has short navy blue hair and dark gray eyes, and is usually wearing earrings, a cross pendant, a long dark purple coat over a lighter shirt and black trousers. During summer time, he wears a brown shirt. He has worn other outfits as well, like his yukata, a tuxedo, and swim trunks, and he doesn't dress in the school's uniform. Personality Tsubasa was much of a lone wolf due to his ability to see ghosts, until he met Sakura Mamiya. Now as a teenager, he is much more confident in himself and openly expresses his attraction in Sakura. He is cruel to ghosts, giving them rough treatment and never listening to what they have to say, but has come to learn Rinne's more peaceful methods towards ghosts and has changed his exorcism tactics to less brutal attack though he remains using his sacred ashes every time he comes across one. He's a bit of air-head himself, making wrong moves during a case, sometimes speaking too loud when he shouldn’t, and on two occasions easily got ripped off, buying a "romance pendant" for ¥5,000, and paying ¥50,000 yen to see a “witch coven”. He is very quick to assume and tends to speak hypocritically, especially to Rinne when he’s involved with Sakura. Although he has some pride as an exorcist that he’d feel ashamed to lose to a devil’s temptation, he took advantage of some situations to dispose of Rinne or have fun with a fake Sakura. Biography Past Tsubasa spent much of his life traveling all over Japan with his family chasing ghosts. He had transferred into Sakura's elementary school, expecting nothing but his normal misery of being unable to make friends due to his ability to see ghosts, until he discovered that Sakura had that ability as well. Since he had never met anyone else who understood him, and after promising that they would keep their powers secret, Tsubasa fell for Sakura. Due to his family’s business, he had to leave again. He buried his power stone in the schoolyard tree which is a power spot called “haunted cedar”, to increase its spiritual power, and he kept a picture of Sakura. 5 years ago, at another Elementary school, he drove a famous spirit nicknamed “Hanako the Toilet Girl” out of the bathroom, by trying to exorcise her. At one middle school he was enrolled for a short time, a girl named Ayame Sakaki took interest in him as they are on the same business, but was never able to get to know him. Debut When Tsubasa returned to Tokyo, he was transferred into Sankai High into Sakura and Rinne's class. As he was dealing with an innocent spirit called Usui, he witnesses Rinne and Rokumon flying, and believing the duo to be ghosts, throws his sacred ashes at them, which causes damage to Rinne while wearing his Haori. As he is introduced to the class, he immediately comes to Sakura and tries to remind her who he is, constantly repeating "it's me". When Sakura finally recognizes him, by reading his written name on the blackboard, Tsubasa is relieved, remembering how he first met her, then asks Sakura to go out with him to which Miho and Rika question whether or not Sakura was already dating Rinne. Rinne happens to enter the room, and Tsubasa learns that Rinne is Sakura's classmate and displays disbelief. Rinne then declares that his methods are wrong, but Tsubasa believes that Rinne is talking about his declaration of love to which he demands to know if Rinne and Sakura were indeed going out, and so begun their rivalry. They argued on how to deal with Usui, but he accepted to see Rinne’s way of helping him rest in peace. He then meets Hanako again, who made contact with an evil entity called Toichi and continuously borrows its power, to get her revenge on him. He remained merciless toward her, but he gets surprised as he sees Rinne deal with Toichi with his Shinigami skills, and he apologizes to Hanako for the fact that she could have become an evil spirit because of himself, and lets Rinne take her to the Wheel of Reincarnation.Chapters 22-24, Episode 5 History And so, he joins Rinne and Sakura on their ghost exploits, and tries countless times to win Sakura's affection although Rinne would constantly interfere. He has become more lenient towards some spirits, having realized that not all are evil, though he remains using his sacred ashes. He even gets to enter in Kyoukai many times, mainly because of the troubles caused by Rinne’s father, Sabato. He invited Sakura to go back to her elementary school to dig up his power stone, and learned a nameless evil spirit possessed the spirit of a former classmate Yōta and used the power stone to become powerful. Rinne separated the evil spirit from Yota and enabled Tsubasa to retrieve his power stone before purifying the evil spirit, and Sakura allowed Yota to move on.Chapters 47-48, Episode 16 As his power stone became corrupted, and as he became mad the week after of Rinne meddling between him and Sakura, Masato appeared to him and gave him the book of devils, which can be used in conjunction with the tainted power stone to curse Rinne, not only to satisfy his grudge but at the same time seize Tsubasa’s soul and take it to hell. After cursing Rinne many times unwillingly, Tsubasa’s power stone gets pitch black, almost devoid of light, but by getting cursed himself, the power stone was purified and Tsubasa then uses it to attack Masato who retreats.Chapters 49-51, Episode 17 He once meets the spirit of a lady called Yayoi from the Taisho Era, and after hearing her tragic story, he agreed to fulfill her wish to experience being loved by pretending being in a romantic relationship with her, instead of trying to forcefully exorcise her. However, she is revealed to be an intense evil spirit of love hoping to take him to the afterlife, but he would endure all the freak accidents she’d cause on him and refused to accept help from Rinne, not only for his pride but because he knows the pain of love. In the end, with a warning from Rinne of her income, he allowed her to feel how it’s like to be loved and pass on, thus saved her soul.Chapters 82-83 Episode 27 A wicked yōkai called the Nine-Tailed Fox that escaped from the Mortal Census Bureau, came to possess him while he was sick, to fulfill his promise to curse Tamako's grandson Rinne. And Tsubasa used it as an excuse to settle his own grudge against Rinne for thwarting his chance to be alone with Sakura, but he and the fox end up defeated, and he would still pretend he was being controlled by the fox, although Sakura did realize he was using him.Chapters 132-133, Episode 23 He meets Ayame again, when her vengeful spirit chases a Komainu spirit from her Shinto Shrine that went on loose. Upon learning that her spirit, which is a projection of her true feelings, that emerged ever since he left her school, would return to her body if he goes on a date with her, Tsubasa accepts and takes her to the amusement park, much to her delight.Chapters 166-168 He would meet Ayame again occasionally during her business or when her spirit would go on the loose since he and Ayame don't meet very often, and despite trying to satisfy her feelings, he obviously tries to avoid being alone with her, by having Rinne and Sakura along, since he remains fixed on Sakura, much to her disappointment.Chapters 203, 223, 246, 286, 311, 347, 367-368 Ever since the descendant of a witch Hitomi Annette Anematsuri became his new High school teacher, he has been receiving many items from his father through home delivery, which bring cases to be solved.Chapters 241, 263, 278, 289 (Episode 59), 299, 310, 325 Final Story He, Miho and Rika were surprised that Rinne paid all his debt back to Sakura. Later, upon noticing Sakura acting strange as she sighs and Sabato giving her a doll made of boundary stones from the Sanzu river, he grabs Sabato and makes him reveal what happened between her and Rinne. He smugly laughs then, telling Rinne that it’s unlikely for him to mend things with Sakura, to which Ageha agrees, but upon learning from Rokumon that a lion headed faucet that is pouring water from the Sanzu river which was left in Rinne’s home will send anyone coming in contact with it with a boundary stone directly to the Wheel of Reincarnation, everyone rushed but arrived too late and Sakura vanishes and Rinne goes after her. He made his way to the Wheel of Reincarnation with Ageha, and both witness Rinne and Sakura safe and hugging, much to their shock. In the end, when Annette’s scrying orb reveals Rinne and Sakura’s hug to Miho and Rika, both he and Ageha tell them that it’s a past event and so believe that they still have a chance with their crushes, and he laughs, not noticing Ayame’s spirit who was stalking him and gladly learned about the hug.Chapters 392, 397, 398 Equipment * Sacred Ashes: Tsubasa throws small balls of sacred ashes at spirits. They are meant to be effective on evil spirits and seem to have a paralyzing effect. However, they have on several occasions, been brushed off for their lack of effectiveness. He also uses the ash balls as gun ammo, such as a bazooka. * Bible: Tsubasa smashes the head of his opponent with the corner of his book.Chapter 24, Episode 5 It has been called "a devastating blow." He uses this attack sparingly, saying it requires about a week to use it again due to how much energy it requires. * Power Stone: A power stone shaped like an amulet. When purified, it can summon large drop-shaped sprites of light to pummel enemies into submission. * 'Sword and Holy Water: '''A holy sword that when splashed with holy water is capable of destroying barriers or crossing boundaries. It has yet to be shown succeeding as Tsubasa is usually pitted against barriers created by Annette's much more experienced grandmother. It remains a mystery where Tsubasa carries the sword. Abilities He has the ability to see spirits, and also the power of exorcism, although he was rough on spirits at first. After seeing Rinne's ways of handling spirits though, he starts to soften up. Relationships Sakura Mamiya After learning that Sakura could also see ghosts, Tsubasa developed feelings for her and continued to harbor those emotions until they were reunited in Sankai High. Tsubasa confuses her concern for him as a sign of love and has fallen for a Damashigami trick, as he was told that there was a way to win her heart. Tsubasa is persistent but can't totally take a hint. Much to his annoyance, she always turns to Rinne instead of him and fears that her pity for him for being poor would turn to love. Rinne Rokudō Tsubasa considers Rinne a rival for Sakura's love. That and their differing philosophies on how to deal with spirits immediately bring the 2 boys into conflict with one another. Tsubasa always speaks hypocritically of him, while Rinne considers him an idiot and would preclude any progress between him and Sakura mainly by mixing up with them. Nevertheless, the two can sometimes reconcile their differences when it's necessary. Ayame Sakaki Tsubasa knew her when he was elementary school. She took interest in him as they were in the same business, but was never able to talk to him. When they reunite, it proved difficult for her to admit she wished to go out with him, but Tsubasa accepted much to her delight. The two remained on good terms, but Tsubasa still sets his eyes on Sakura, much to Ayame's annoyance who hopes to go on another date with him without the company of anyone else. Ageha Her love for his rival Rinne is favorable for his love for Sakura, so he supports her. But he considers her an idiot, and they often fight each other. Renge Shima As a Damashigami who robbed his soul when they first met, he doesn't trust her, but they can sometimes be on agreements. Masato After being used for in his second attempt to harm Rinne, Tsubasa felt disgraced being manipulated by a demon and since then resents Masato. Quotes * "I haven't forgotten you for a day" (おれは一日だってきみを忘れたことはなかった) - ''Chapter 19, when thinking of Sakura * "Is it true that you are dating Mamiya?" (真宮さんとつきあってるというのは本当か) - Chapter 19, when he first meets Rinne * “You are not gonna tell that you can’t rest in peace because you want to flip up Mamiya’s skirt, aren’t you?” (間宮さんのスカートをめくりたくて成仏できないとかぬかすんじゃないだろうーな) - Chapter 48, while dealing with Yota * "Oh Power Stone, curse me! I wish to die by hitting my head against the corner of a Tofu" (聖石よおれを呪え！こんなおれなんか豆腐のカドに頭をぶつけて死ねばいい) – Chapter 51, while dealing with Masato * "Rokudou, you scoundrel. Disregarding me and dragging Mamiya into your place again" (六道きさま、また、おれを差しおいて真宮さんを部屋に引っぱりこみやがって) - Chapter 69 * "Interesting. I definitely won’t go easy on him" (おもしろい。おれは霊にだって手加減しないぜ) – Chapter 96, while seeing the Tennis Boy Ghost sympathize with Sakura * "Holding hands naturally with Mamiya! Haunted House, you rule! I want it to last forever!!" (極めて自然に間宮さんとてをつないでいる！お化け屋敷万歳！いつまでもこうしていたい！！) - Chapter 105 * "Forgive me, Mamiya. Although my feelings for you haven’t changed, I can’t help but be on top of the world when I just heard my first confession” (許してくれ間宮さん。きみへの思いは変わらないが、生まれて初めて告白されて、俺は有頂天だ) – Chapter 168, after accepting to date Ayame * "Rokudou, you bastard! Just to be sure, there’s no way you would have dreamed about indulging in pleasure with Mamiya, have you?" (六道きさまっ。まさかとは思うが間宮さんの夢を見て快楽むさぼっていた訳ではあるまいな？) - Chapter 216, right after the Incubus was identified * "I won’t forgive you for even imagining it." (想像することすら許さん。) – Chapter 274, when Rinne imagines Sakura trying to feed him while wearing the cursed High School uniform * "I think it’s the first time I see her like a Shinigami." (初めて死神らしい姿を見た気がするぞ。) – Chapter 292, talking about Ageha * "Oh. Rokudo finally became a true human?" (ほー。六道もやっと真人間になったという事か。) – Chapter 392, when Sakura receives a letter from Rinne containing enough money to pay back his debts to her * "You haven’t suffered anything weird, Mamiya?" (おかしな事されなかったかい！？間宮さん。) – Chapter 398, after seeing Rinne and Sakura hugging Trivia * "Tsubasa" means "wing," while Jūmonji means "cross" or "crucifix", which explains the crosses on his shirt, which connects with his Christian faith http://www.furinkan.com/kyokai/anime/index.html * Tsubasa has only mentioned having a father. * Tsubasa bears resemblance to Miroku from Inuyasha, but has a similar personality to Ryoga, from Ranma ½ (both works of Rumiko Takahashi). * Like Koga from Inuyasha, it seems he can't see that Sakura is not interested and can't take a hint like Ageha. Gallery tsubasa sheet.jpg|Tsubasa's character sheet 2923345-03.jpg Season 1 Ending.jpg Tsubasa Sacred Ashes.png Tsubasa's Bazooka.jpg Ep5-4.png Tsubasa in Yukata.jpg Tsubasa at Sakura's house.jpg Tsubasa loves Ramen.jpg Tsubasa vs Racket.jpg Tsubasa Magistrate.png Tsubasa Tan.jpg Tsubasa Eye Catch.png Rinne, Rokumon and Tsubasa Magazine.jpg 48276811.jpeg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References See Also Category:Human Category:Featured Articles Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Characters